Pirates Of Arcadia
by melfice13
Summary: A young blacksmith goes out in search of his father, but ends up going on a wild adventure as he rescues a mysterious youth from the hands of the Valuan Armada. Join Will on a spectacular adventure as he sails the vast skies of Arcadia.
1. Default Chapter

Pirates of Arcadia  
  
This is much more than your average pirates tale. It's the life of a young blacksmith who set out to find his father who lived as a famous Air Pirate for 35 years.  
  
As the months pass, however he starts to lose all hope in his search, that is until he rescues a mysterious youth from the hands of Valuas' retched army, and learns all about their conniving plans to rule the skies.  
  
Feeling that the valuan army has to be stopped the blacksmith embarks on a magical journey through the world of Arcadia in search of anyone who can help.  
  
Maybe the blacksmith is closer to finding his father than he thought. 


	2. A wondering mind

Pirates of Arcadia  
  
Chapter 1- A wondering mind  
  
The airs in Arcadia was clear not like our times where you have machines that pollute and suffocate the skies with their release of fumes and gasses. It was pure whether you are breathing it in, or sailing through it with your ship.  
  
Ships don't need gallons of petrol to function though they do need some sort of power, that power is supplied by stones that fall from the moons. The stones are excess rocks with a magic power inside of them, when enhanced they produce a wonderful energy which allows the ships to levitate in air.  
  
Arcadia has six continents in total above each one there is a moon. That moon is what the people of the continents pray to every day to keep them safe. The six continents are: Saltis which comes under the silver moon, Valua is under the yellow, Ixataka under the green, Yafatoma under the blue, Lands of ice under the purple and Nasrad is under the red.  
  
Arcadia has but one problem, and everybody though they hate it would not dream of taking the matter into their own hands, to do so would be death or as we say pure suicide. There was only one man who had ever faced the Valuan army, but after a great battle and victory he disappeared.  
  
Under the red moon aside from Nasrad, the moons' continent is a small but packed busy island due to it being in the middle of a large trade route. A bright yellow beacon of light on top of a large tower like building rotates to guide merchant vessels, sailors and pirates into the islands' harbour safely. The islands solid concrete floor is coloured in blue and grey patterns, although cracked and warn due to the usage of people trampling on it as they walked or ran to their destination.  
  
Many of the people on this island either owned their own business or tried to open one up near by in the hope of making money. One of many to open their business on Sailors Island is a young man named Will Turner. Although he is young he has a special talent for crafting weaponry, something his father taught him when he was young. The blacksmith often wondered when he would see his father again. He sometimes went into the sailors guild to see if he could find any further information that would pin point an exact location of where he had last sailed, but it was always the same when he would ask the man at the desk he would get the same answer.  
  
" Young Mr Turner if I have told you once I've told you a thousand times the only person that would possibly know the last location of the great Bootstrap Bill is a vicious black pirate called Jack Sparrow. If you want any answers you might want to start looking for him, but be warned no one has ever talked to Jack Sparrow and lived to tell the tale."  
  
Will had heard it all before of course, but he never bothered to look for this Jack Sparrow Pirate, and all his mind keeps on asking is why? Will walked out of the guild and past the tavern, which was opposite, and strolled past all the stores until he reached a tiny wooden bridge. He crossed it carefully so that it didn't sway as he stepped upon it. After reaching the other side he paused to see if anyone was near, seeing that he was alone he quickly opened a wooden door as if trying to stop it from creaking, once he had made his way inside he quietly but quickly shut the door behind him. Will often came here when thinking about his father. He made his way up the spiralling stairs until he reached the top. After adjusting himself into a comfortable position he let his eyes focus on the vision before him. The sun was setting leaving a blend of two beautiful colours that made a perfect dusk. Then the words that were spoken earlier when he was in the sailors' guild came back to him.  
  
"The only person who could possibly know the location of the great Bootstrap Bill is a vicious black pirate named Jack Sparrow if you want any answer you might want to start looking for him." Will remembers the guilds master saying.  
  
" And where do I find this Jack Sparrow" Will asked himself out loud  
  
Will took one last look at the sunset and made his way back down the stairs when a crazy thought came into his head.  
  
" What if this Jack Sparrow sailed with my father" Will thought aloud to himself  
  
After considering what he thought about, Will decided he was going to set sail first thing tomorrow morning, and seek out the whereabouts of this Jack Sparrow. 


End file.
